Across The Country: Can We Keep It?
by TEAMGLEEK
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Finn end up at colleges on separate sides of the country. Finn U of A and Rachel Julliard. Can they keep their love or will people and distance break them apart? This will be a multiple chapter story
1. Why?

**This is a new story continued from my last one!Falling in love with you more and more (reading that one will help you understand things later on)The Contest is still going on! (look at previous story)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**

Senior Year at graduation

"… And introducing Valedictorian, Rachel Berry. She will be giving the class speech this year."

Rachel stood up and kissed Finn then headed up to the podium.

"I hope this doesn't sound too much like an award speech. These last couple years have been a roller coaster. I've had trouble with boys, and a lot of us had trouble with slushies. But we got through and made it because we had each other and I would like to thank some people right now. , you have showed me to go for it, no matter what anyone thinks of me. I would like to thank the whole glee club, you guys accepted me, even when I knew I was sooo… annoying. I would like to thank Mr. Figgins, for generously listening to my suggestions. Finally, Finn Hudson, you accepted me from the very beginning and stood up for me. I have friends I plan on keeping forever, all because of being different. Congratulations Class of 2012, we did it!"

She stepped down and cried. Finn ran and held her.

"Shhh…. it will be okay, you'll still see them and I don't plan on leaving."

"About that, Finn, can we go talk someplace in private?"

"Sure." They headed to the choir room.

"Finn… I GOT INTO JULLIARD! "

"Congratulations, babe!" She ran into his arms and he picked her up off her feet "I got into U of A though and that is on the other side of the country, right?"

"You said you got into NYU."

"It was a false letter, they thought I did, but then they told me there was this problem with the record and it got all mixed up."

"I got into it too I'll give up J-"

"You are not giving up Julliard because of me!"

"I can make my own decisions, and I can't let you walk out of my life."

"I won't walk out of your life, but you can't give up something as amazing as Julliard. It's so hard to get into that school."

"I understand that and-"

"Rachel, I'll still be in your life, just not as much."

"Finn, what if I move on? What if Jessie shows up again? What if I never see you again?"

Finn wanted to cry at the last one, she was right they might never see each other again if she went to Julliard. Or at least for 4 years.

"You have to go!"

"I guess I will, but you have to promise me to keep in touch. I may never see you again though, I can't live with that and what if-"

"Stop with the 'what if's', I do understand, and do you really think I would never talk to you again."

"No." tears in her eyes "You wanna' sing one more song?"

"I would love to, who knows, next time I hear you sing, you could be on Broadway."

Finn began

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
the only thing that's right_

Rachel came in, loving the memories

_My first love  
you're every breath that I take  
you're every step I make_

_And I_

Rachel echoes_  
(And I-I-I)_

They joined in together

_I want to share  
all my love with you_

_No one else will do...  
And your eyes  
your eyes, your eyes  
they tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
my endless love_

_Two hearts,  
two hearts that beat as one  
our lives have just begun  
And Forever  
(oooo)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms _

_And love  
ohh love  
I'll be a fool  
for you,  
I'm sure  
you know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind _

_'Cause you,  
you mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
my endless love_

_do do do do do  
do do do do do  
do do doo doo_

_Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
i'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
you know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind  
And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

"I'll miss you Finn Hudson."

"I'll miss you too."

"How many more days?"

"I leave in 2 days."

"How am I going to do it?"

"You'll get through, just call me… everyday."

"I'll call you every possibility I get, I'll have to hear your voice."

"Finn? Promise one thing, you won't go back to Quinn or Santana when I leave, I won't go back to Jessie."

"I promise, I'll never date anyone unless it is you."

"I'm glad I hold your heart." She burst into hysterics; he needed to stay strong for her. He could cry when she left.

"We still have two days left together."

"Shhhhh…Rach-Rache-Rachel, please I will never… forget you within the four years we are apart."

"Four… freaking years. I will come and visit you though, I'll fly across the country"

"I'm glad and I will come and visit you. We have to enjoy these 2 days though."

* * *

**REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHE LEAVES :(  
**


	2. Leaving Is The Hardest Word

**Contest is still going on! This one is really, kind of, sad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

The next two days went by too fast. Finn and Rachel went to all the places that had memories: The Park, where Jessie had told her to break up with Finn. The lake, where they had their first date when the entire glee club helped out. The stage, where they had shared songs, kisses, and anything else they could remember. The hallway, where she had got slushied, oh so many times, where Finn had told her he wanted to only be with her. Their homes, where they had fell asleep in each others arms, where the glee club told Rachel to get rid of her "fake" baby, and where they had told each other they would never leave each other. The choir room, where they has sang songs to each other to express their feelings, where they told each other they loved each other so many times, and where, just two days ago, they shared their last song together.

Now they were at the airport, this was going to be so hard, for both of them. All the glee club has showed up, even Mr. Shuester had showed up.

"Kurt and Mercedes, I expect you to text me, when I am on an awards show, and tell me if I am dressed correctly or not."

"Of course we will girlie." Mercedes had always been supportive of how she dressed, but Rachel knew she thought it was weird. They shared a hug, along with Kurt.

"Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana, I want you guys to tell me if I have all the dance moves right." They nodded to it. They then, all, shared a hug.

"Tina and Artie, I want you guys to tell me if I look like I am having enough fun up there."

"We will." They had always really gotten into their songs when they sang. They shared a hug. They had to bend down, for Artie's sake.

"Quinn and Puck, I want you guys to stay friends with me."

"How couldn't we." Rachel and Quinn had become really good friends over these past years, same with Puck. They shared a hug probably longer than any of the other ones.

"Mr. Shuester, I want you to take care of Emma and your little girl, Rachel."

"I sure will, Rachel." They had named there baby after Rachel, because she came out with brown hair and brown eyes. They hugged and then broke away.

"And Finn, all I can ask of you is… remember me."

"How could I forget you?" She could tell he was going to cry, but was holding it in.

She walked up to him and put her hand on the side of his face, "Finn, it's okay to cry, everyone does it. Don't hold it in, I need to know you are going to miss me."

That it when he just let it out. He was going to miss her, more than he missed Quinn after baby gate, he was going to miss her more than his mom, when she was out with Burt, it boiled down to, he was gonna' miss her.

"Rachel Berry, if you don't know if I am going to miss you,… then I must've really screwed up being a boyfriend."

"Finn, I know you will miss me now, but before I go I want a picture of us kissing. Yeah, it may sound cheesy, but I want to make it as my wall screen on my phone, until we get another kiss."

"Fine with me." He said smiling his crooked smile.

"Quinn, would you mind taking the picture?"

"I would be honored."

Rachel gave Quinn her phone and then ran to Finn and kissed him on the lips, it was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Quinn snapped the picture, but they didn't break it. He lifted her up off her feet and spun her around.

Rachel (thinking)

_I am going to miss this. I mean, he picks me up like it is so easy. He kisses me like I'm an angel. I love this boy with all my heart! He means the world to me! This isn't going to be easy! Maybe, I could just blow Julliard off and stay here with Finn. NO! This is what he wants me to do!_

Finn (thinking)

_Man, I am going to miss this girl. When we kiss, I feel like I am kissing an angel. I love this girl! She means the world to me! Maybe, I could tell her to come to U of A with me! NO! I told her to go for her dream and now she is! _

Both (thinking)  
_I am going to remember her/him!_

They heard someone clearing there throat, they forgot they were in a public place. They never wanted it to end.

"Flight 192 to New York is now boarding!" The lady came over the speakers.

"Well, that's me." They all shared one more hug together and then she ran to give Finn one last kiss. "You listen to me, we are going to have a long distance relationship."

"Yes we are." She leaned in and kissed her, why did someone leaving have to be so hard? He didn't know. Oh wait, yeah he did! Because he loved this girl!

"Last call for flight 192 to New York."

Quinn gave her her phone back and right then and there she changed her wall screen. She smiled at the picture. Their lips we together and they were both smiling, slightly, but still smiling.

"Well, I really do have to go now. I love you all, especially you." She looked at Finn and then one final time ran to him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

Why _did _leaving someone you love have to be so freaking hard?

"I love you _babe_."

"I love you too, _baby_."

Then she headed to the pane after hugging him. They were definitely going to miss each other.

When she left, they were going to get pizza, Finn didn't bother, he wasn't, _couldn't _be happy, unless she was here with him.

* * *

**REVIEW! HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! IT ALSO HELPS ME GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! 5+ REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PLANE RIDE AND RACHEL GETS TO NEW YORK. SOMEONE IS GOING TO SHOW UP IN ONE OF THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS  
**


	3. WHY ARE YOU HERE?

**HEY! Contest is still going on! I hope you like this one, it is kind of cheesy! Italicized is Finn texting and Bold is Rachel texting! Sorry if the texting is hard to understand! :(  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**

Rachel had been on the plane an hour when she got a text.

_**Hey! I miss you already!**_

She smiled at the way it was signed

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**Finn, I've only been gone for like, an hour**

**He is my everything!**

_**I like the way you signed it! And I can still miss you, even though it has only been and hour!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

_**Sending…**_

**Finn! You're gonna' make me cry! **

**He is my everything!**

He had sent a picture where he was behind her and his arm was coming around to the front over her arm. He was kissing her cheek and she was smiling and holding his arm. She was wearing his football jersey with jeans on underneath.

_**Well, then I know you're missing me! And besides, that is like my favorite picture of us!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**Did I mention I like the way you sign your texts!**

**He is my everything!**

_**I don't believe you did! Well thank you!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**You are very welcome! My wall screen is that picture Quinn took before we left and it says my everything on it in blue lettering! :)**

**He is my everything!**

_**My favorite color! Thanks baby! Mine is the picture I just sent you and it says I love my Rachel Barbara Berry in pink!**_

_**I love Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**AWWWW! My favorite color! Thanks babe! When I remember I'll send you the one I have of us kissing!**

**He is my everything!**

_**Why can't you now?**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry **_

**I'll send it now, then!**

**Sending…**

**He is my everything!**

_**Perfect! I just switched mine to that, but it says the same thing it did before!  
**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**YAY! You are sooo sweet! :p**

**He is my everything!**

_**When you get to the nearest computer you have to check Facebook!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**Why?**

**He is my everything!**

_**You'll see!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

**OKAY!**

**He is my everything!**

_**You are sooo silly :p**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

She hadn't realized how long they had been talking until the flight attendant came on and said "Please, we are getting ready to land and we ask the you turn off all electronics and that you fasten you seat belts. Thank you."

**Well I have to go, we are getting ready to land! I'll call you as soon as I can!**

**He is my everything!**

_**Okay! Love ya' baby!**_

_**I love my Rachel Barbara Berry**_

Then their conversation was over. It only took about and hour to land. When she got off the plane she called Finn right away.

"Hey, Rachel!"

"Hey babe, so the plane ride was good, except for the fact that the guy sitting next to me looked nothing like you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She went to get her luggage and that it when she saw him.

"Uhh, babe, I have to go! I'll call you back as soon as I get to my apartment."

"Bye, baby!"

They hung up.

"So, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at UCLA."

"I heard you were coming here, so it is just like sophomore year only no Finn Hudson to deal with."

"Oh, he can be out here in 24 hours, maybe less. Now, if you excuse me I have to go."

"Okay, but we will meet up again."

She started to walk away "Oh, and just so you know, old, vulnerable, scared of you, Rachel is gone, new Rachel is here." She turned on her heels and then walked out the door.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE! 5+ REVIEWS TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: RACHEL MOVES INTO HER APARTMENT! HEADS TO THE SCHOOL!  
**


	4. WHO?

**SOOOOOO! I will be gone for the next 5 days and then after that i leave on the 12th to go to New Jersey, i don't if there will be internet there or not. So, i hope this tides you over until i get back on Thursday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Rachel caught a cab to her apartment. She was already aware that Jessie was following her, but Finn wasn't here to help her. That's when it hit her… Finn isn't here!

"Driver, I don't care if I'm the one that gets a ticket, but I can't have this person following me. Get me to my apartment as fast as you can!"

Flashback

"_Oh, and just so you know, old, shy, scared of you Rachel is gone, new Rachel is here!"_

Truth was, she was stilled petrified of Jessie, but she couldn't let him know that. She had to tell herself she was over him and wasn't scared of him. The first of that would be easy, she was over him, but the second part…

"DRIVER!"

"Okay, geez lady."

"Don't you _geez lady _me, you would do the same thing if you had your ex, who is basically a maniac that is out to get you, following you."

"I don't know…maybe… I probably would."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Just then she stepped on the gas and was going the quickest way to get to her apartment.

"So, may I ask darling, what's your name?"

"Rachel… Rachel Berry. I'm headed to Julliard."

"Julliard… so you're a singer?"

"Yeah…and actress."

"You want to go big."

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"Mariah…I don't know my _real _ last name, I was adopted when I was 12."

"If you don't mind, how old are you?"

"I am 23."

"So, have you always wanted to be a cab driver?"

"Yes, but for a certain reason."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, look, we're at your apartment, and I think we lost him."

"Thanks." She said giving her the money. "You'll tell me tomorrow."

She headed into her apartment and all her stuff was already there. She had had her dad's fly her stuff out early. It was already up in her room, but she had to put everything away. The key was already in the door, so she just headed in. She started with the furniture, which took her, what seemed like, forever. Then after about, 2 hours of that (to be exact), she headed to her pink bed. That only took about and hour or so. Finally she headed to the desk, and the dressers. That took about 2 and half hours. She put the computer on the desk and that only took like a half hour. She set up accessories (phone, curtains, ect.) She booted up her computer while she was putting dishes and silverware away. She headed to the computer remembering Finn told her to check her Facebook. She opened up the internet and when she logged into Facebook, she saw a relationship request.

_Finn Hudson has requested to be 'in a relationship' with you._

She hit confirm and then she went to her profile. She forgot her picture was still a plain gold star. She knew Kurt was one to look to for pictures. She went to Kurt's profile and looked through his pictures. She found the perfect one; it was the one Finn had had previously (on his phone) before changing it. She 'picniked' it to say 'he is my everything' in blue and pink. After saving her picture, she made it her profile picture. Finn was online, but she didn't know it. She then heard a 'Can't Fight This Feeling' and she knew it was her 'babe'.

"Hey, babe!"

"I saw your profile picture and I loved it!"

"Awww… thanks!"

"Did you see mine?"

"No, but I'll look at it."

She went to his profile and it was the picture they both had on her phone.

"Kurt told me he was snapping a picture, when Quinn was, at the airport."

"Of course! Guess who I ran into at the airport?"

"Who?"

"Jessie St. Jerk. He told me it was just like sophomore year, only no Finn Hudson."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh, babe, I told him you could be out here in 24 hours. Have you left yet?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's when I start at Julliard."

"We have to call each other tomorrow, it's gonna take me, like 7 or 8 hours to get there."

"It took me like 5 or 6 hours to get to New York."

"Well, I'm leaving at 6:00 in the morning, so I should be getting there around 1or 2."

"Okay, I get out of school about 5:30"

"Call me at 6:00. I have to get situated in my apartment. I have movers that are gonna' do most the work for me."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"You moved in all by yourself? RACHEL!"

"Finn, it's fine. I may look small, but when you date you, you learn some things."

He laughed really hard at that. By now Rachel was on the couch watching _The Office_.

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too! My ring tone for you is 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne."

"Mine is 'Can't Fight This Feeling', but I think I am going to change it to when I look at you and have a picture of you when it rings."

"Awww… thanks."

"Anything for you. Even though, it was kinda' for me."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I want to talk, but I don't know what to talk about, I just want to hear your voice as long as I can."

"I know, me too. I miss falling asleep with your arms around me and me listening to your breathing."

"What?" She never knew he did that.

"Yeah, I mean, I really liked the feel of it and your breathing was like a song of its own."

"Okay, you are starting to sound like a stalker." She got up and walked to the kitchen to get some food for dinner. She saw Jessie standing outside her apartment. There is now way he got into the same apartment as her. "Speaking of stalkers, I think Jessie had just become one."

"Why?"

"Because, we just, on accident, a coincidence, ended up in the same apartment building."

"I am going to kill that basta-"

"Finn, calm down. I can take care of myself and… Finn… I'm freaking out!"

"Shhh…, baby what I want you to do is call downstairs with the home phone, so I can stay on this phone. Tell them if he asks what room you are in, not to tell them."

"Okay." She went to get the phone and then dialed downstairs. "Hello? If a Jessie asks what room Rachel Berry is in, please don't tell him, under any circumstances. I'll pay you next time I leave."

"Yes Miss Berry, I can do that."

"Thank you, that's all." She hung up.

"Okay, now, if you hear a knock on the door, I want you to look through the hole and if it isn't him you can open it, if it is him, lock the door and sit down on the couch. When I say lock it, I mean bolt it, chain it, the whole 9 yards."

"Okay, thank you Finn." She then heard a knock on the door. She looked through the whole, how in the world could it have been him? She had just called- he had probably sent him up before I called. Anyway, she locked the door, turned off the lights and went and sat on the couch. "Finn , he knocked, I did what you said but I still am really scared, I need you here, Finn."

"No you don't. You'll be fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I promised."

"Okay, just keep talking to me, or at least stay on the other line." She fell asleep around 10:00ish. He got his wish, he got to here her song, her breathing. He barely got any sleep that night, only, like 3 hours. Jessie ended up going away, knowing she wouldn't answer the door.

* * *

Rachel woke up around nine, she had to be at Julliard by noon, at least that is when new students had to be there. She took a shower and then picked out a black skirt and a pink sweater where the sleeves went to the elbow. She got out Finn's favorite pair of knee highs socks. They were pink and had hearts all over them. He had kissed them once so, whenever she wore them, she would have good luck. And, of course, today she needed all the luck she could get.

It was about 11:00 now, she had to eat something simple. She couldn't eat anything too heavy, she was too nervous. She couldn't eat nothing, she had to eat something to tide her over until lunch, which wasn't until 3:00, why did it have to be so late?

She decided to eat yogurt with granola and fruit in it. After she ate that, she grabbed her keys off the table. She headed downstairs and then waited for a cab. It wasn't Mariah, it was this creepy dude, so they didn't even talk. Julliard was only about a half hour away from her place. When she go there, she knew it was nothing like McKinley, it was bigger (she knew it would be). It seemed like everyone were friends. It seemed like everyone was here for one reason, to be a famous singer and/or actress. Overall, it was different.

She headed to class, which was in the 'Broadway' wing and room 238. When she got there, everyone looked at her like she was a freak.

"Who invited 'Little Bo Geek'?"

"Excuse me and what would your name be?"

"I'm Hannah, and who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand to shake it, but when Hannah just ignored her, she put her hand down.

"Yeah, you look like a Berry, with all of those colors."

Before Rachel could say anything she heard of voice she recognized, "You guys, stop. Everyone knows Berries aren't pink.", it couldn't be, could it, he was officially stalking her.

Without turning around she said "Well, I'd rather be a berry than a bad singer." She heard the "ohhhh"s and "burn"s.

"Oh, I would rather have a bad voice and friends, than be a berry with no friends."

"Correction, I have a _boy_friend, I have kept him for a 3 whole years, since, _sophomore_ year, I believe it was."

"I can't believe someone would like a pink, small, berry." He ran up behind her and was about to saw something when she heard…

"YOU GUYS! Stop it!" She didn't recognize this voice, so she turned around. She saw a blonde haired girl, she was tall , and had blue eyes.

"Thanks." They shook hands. "Rachel Berry."

"Alyssa Fabray."

"Did you say Fabray?"

"Yeah?"

"I went to school with someone by that last name. Quinn?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"None of us knew she had a sister. In fact I think I am the only one that knows, as of now."

"Well I am older than her by like 5 or 6 years."

"Oh, okay. So we would've never been in high school with you or anything."

"No. So that is why you might not have known about me."

Just then the teacher walked in. "Hello class, I will be your teacher for the next 9 weeks." It couldn't be, it wasn't. Rachel turned around and saw it was Sandy Patterson. How in the world did he get a job at this school, she would never know.

During class, she realized, Sandy had gotten a lot better at teaching. He wasn't the same creeper that started glee club in the first place. The next 2 and a half hours went by pretty fast. All they talked about were the rules and what they would be doing. At the end of the semester they would be performing 'Wicked', and Rachel was so excited when she heard that.

After class, her and Alyssa headed to lunch.

"So, seemed like you knew Jessie."

"Yeah, he's my ex, now I am with Finn Hudson. Jessie was being a jerk to all of the glee club and Jessie wasn't Finn."

"Finn Hudson the quarterback?"

"Yeah, we liked each other from the start."

".Gosh. You are so lucky. That boy is _fine_."

"I know and he is all mine."

They both laughed at that. They talked a little bit more and then they headed off in separate directions. When Rachel got to her apartment she heard someone say something, didn't know who, in the hallway.

"Come along with me, we have some _things_ to do." And then the person grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway. The next thing she knew she was in a bed with her shirt all ripped up and her skirt, too. The guy that did this too her had already left, so she still didn't know who did it. She ran out the hall downstairs where there were people but told them not to worry about it. She was dealing with it. She dialed Finn's number.

"Finn? Someone…I think Raped me, I don't know who, but I don't think it was Jessie."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, but Finn I really need you out here right now, I understand you just got there but-" Before she knew it she heard him ruffling through his dresser and then the door slamming.

"I am on my way. I don't care if I have to ride in the worst seat in the plane I will get there as soon as possible."

"Finn, thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too, babe, I have to go now though."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FINN GETS OUT THERE AND THEY TRY AND FIND OUT WHO DID IT! IF JESSIE DIDN'T DO IT, WHO DO YOU THINK DID? MORE DRAMA TO COME!  
**


	5. This Is Why!

**SOOOOOOOO i was so excited when i saw the season finale and what happened between Finn and Rachel! When they kissed and he said he loved her i went ecstatic. When they were holding hands in glee and she put her head on his shoulder and he smiled, i was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo ecstatic! I absolutely loved it and thought it was amazing.**

**So, i will be gone for a week and i probably won't be able to post anything until next saturday! I am so sorry! I know i said this chapter would be full of drama, but it is really full of Finchel fluff. Sorry, you do find out who it might have been though. The contest is still going on!**

**Disclaimer:IF I OWNED GLEE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER FOR IT TO COME BACK ON! HEHE.

* * *

**

It took Finn about 12 hours to get to New York; Rachel didn't eat anything until he got there. She stayed down in the lobby for most of the time; One, because Finn had told her to and two, because there were people down there with her. Finn arrived around 5pm (yes he got up that early,5am, for her). She didn't see him get out of the cab. She was pacing around the lobby and messing with her phone when she felt arm encircle her and some whisper in her ear, "Hey baby.". She turned around and their lips met. They were so happy to be in each others arms again even though it had only been, like, 3 days since she had left.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Good, but how are you?"

"Finn, I'm scared." She was shaking and she almost fell to the ground when Finn caught her.

"Shhh… we need to get you upstairs and then we can talk." She nodded and he set her down so he could pick his suit case up. They headed to the elevator and it took them about 2 minutes to get up to her floor and her apartment. When they got into her apartment, she got a pen and a piece of paper to make plans of how they were going to go about finding out who did this. They went to sit on the couch and she snuggled into him. When she was thinking she would chew on the pen and Finn would stare at her tongue twirling around the cap and wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Finn…Finn…FINN!"

"Huh?"

"You likin' what you see?"

"Definitely."

"I'm gonna' go make spaghetti for dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

She got up and headed to the kitchen and got out and pot and noodles. She filled the pot with water and set it to boil. While it was boiling she got out some veggies and began chopping them up. She had changed before she started cooking into short shorts and a tank top that fit tightly. She bent down to get peppers out of the fridge not aware that Finn was at the computer now, on Facebook, staring at her trying not to. When she stood up he did a quiet groan.

"What's wrong?"

Realizing he had been caught "Uhh… nothing."

"Sure…"

"So, if Jessie didn't do it, who do you think did?"

"You remember that Jacob kid?"

"Yeah."

"I think it could've been him and maybe more than one person. It looked like more than one person lived in the apartment."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there was more than one bed and they were all boys because it smelled really bad."

"Hey!"

"You're room actually never smelled to terribly bad."

"That's good."

She bent down again to get a pan. The place that held the pans was facing Finn so he could see both this time. Finn stared again and this time she could tell he was, so she acted like she couldn't find a pan to tease him. He started to lick his lips and that is when she stood up.

"Gosh, are you gorgeous, beautiful, hot, or what?"

She laughed. He loved her smile. When she went back to cooking she had to lean over to check the noodles, just a little bit. That is when he really started to stare, she noticed and threw a towel at him.

"What was that for?"

"Umm… maybe for staring, I don't know."

He got up and walked over to her and started placing kisses on her cheek, down her neck and back up. She couldn't help but be distracted and she started to giggle.

"Finn, please stop." He didn't it got even worse, he kissed her ear now when he was going down and up. "Finn, please."

"Why?"

"Because I need to cook for you babe. This belly," She rubbed his belly making sure it was close to his abs," needs food."

He thought about it and stopped kissing her to think about it, "I can wait." And he went right back to kissing her.

"Yeah, but I can't, and if we wait too long it will get burnt." He stopped, understanding the fact that she was hungry and didn't want him to go hungry.

"Thank you, we can hang out later."

"Just hang out?"

"You know what I mean." She winked at him.

"Oh, by the way that smells really good."

"Thank you."

When she was done cooking she made up plates for both of them and then went to sit on the couch next to Finn.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, baby. What do you want to watch?"

"Umm… how about 'Valentines Day'?"

"Sounds good to me."

She got up and headed to the entertainment center where she held the movies in the cabinets below. She had to bend over and, of course, when she did he started to stare again.

Finn (thinking)

_Why does she have to do this to me? Oh gosh, her butt is soo sexy. And so are her…_

He lost is train of thought when she went to lift her shirt up closer to her neck because it was showing A LOT of cleavage. And that is why he lost his train of thought.

"Finn, babe, are you okay?"

Getting back into reality "Huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"Yeah sure." She knew he was staring at her every time he said that, but wasn't going to say anything to him. She went to put the movie in, trying not to bend over to far. After she put the movie in she went to sit down next to him. The movie started and she snuggled into him. He smiled, loving the feeling. She fell asleep about half way through the movie. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He headed to go sleep on the couch, but she wouldn't let go of him, so he just laid down in bed with her and watched her sleep. She didn't let go the entire night. When she woke up Finn was asleep with his arm around her and her head against his chest. She tried waking him up and nothing worked until Rachel came up with the best idea.

Trying to sound not too much like herself she yelled, from behind her bed "FINN, RACHEL IS HERE!" He popped up out of bed. She couldn't help but chuckle. This is why she loved him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THERE WILL FOR SURE BE DRAMA AND YOU WILL MOST LIKELY FIND OUT WHO DID IT! MORE FINCHEL FLUFF!  
**


	6. Finally!

_** PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**SOO... I'm back and I am so sorry I haven't posted in more than a week. Well this one they do find out and there isn't AS MUCH drama as I thought there would be. They do find out who did it.**

**I also have decided to give up on the reviewing contest and instead have one that is going to get you guys involved easier. So, I am going to be starting two stories after this. One of them is futuristic and I already have a title and everything. The other one, I have a summary, but no title. So I usually wouldn't tell you the summary until the story came out, but I don't have a title and need one. Here is the summary:**

**What would happen if Finn was the unpopular one:Wasn't on the football team, wasn't a jock, was like Rachel, knew what he wanted to do. What if Rachel was the popular one: On the cheer leading squad, all the boys liked her, and she secretly loved singing.(like she does now)? What if Finn is in love with Rachel, loved her smile, eyes, style? Would he be able to tell her, or is he still shy Finn Hudson?**

**What if Rachel _thinks _she likes Finn, but still isn't sure about it. To add to it, there is no glee at this point (i might add it in midway). Finn really doesn't have many friends. Rachel has all the friends in the world, including Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Britney(idk her last name). Finn's only friends are Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams. Not the most popular guys in school.**

**Well? What do you think it should be called, post in a review. There will be three to five finalists and then readers can vote for the best one (including me) and i will decide from there!**

**Prizes:**

**First: (obviously) get there title used in my story and will get put on my author alert.**

**Second:I will put alert on two of your stories.**

**Third:I will put alert on one of your stories.**

**All of them (including fourth and fifth): Will get to give me one idea for the story and i will TRY to put it in.  
**

** PLEASE DO THIS! I AM HAVING A TERRIBLE TIME THINKING OF ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER:IF I OWNED GLEE I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER FOR IT TO COME ON AGAIN AND FOR THE WHOLE SEASON TO COME OUT! (SEPTEMBER 14TH IS WHEN IT COMES OUT) :(**

**

* * *

**

**(BEFORE YOU START... IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT WAS UP THERE... JUST DO IT... CHANCE FOR A BETTER CONTEST!)

* * *

**

**(I'M SERIOUS ABOUT READING IT! I WILL KNOW, IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS ABOUT THE CONTEST...AKA...TITLES) I'M DONE NOW :)  


* * *

**

"Finn, I really think we should go to the police about it. And I change my mind about Jessie, I think he was one of them that did it because he kept looking at me today and smiling." She was back from school now and they were lying on the couch watching _17 Again_.

"Okay baby, we can. When do you want to?"

"Well, can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go." They got up off the couch and put on shoes and then headed out. They caught a taxi.

"Can you please take us to the police station, Special Victims Unit?"

The cab driver was very polite and just drove them there. When they arrived they headed to the second floor of the building and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, we really need to talk to someone pronto about something that happened to my girlfriend, Rachel."

"Take a seat over there and I will get you in as soon as possible." They went to sit in two chairs across from the desk. Finn noticed Rachel was nervous, she was biting her nails, playing with her hair, messing with a thread on her skirt, just keeping her hands busy. Finn grabbed her hand and sat both of their hands on the arm of the chair and he began rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Rachel, I promise, it will be fine. I'll stay with you the whole time."

"What if they don't believe me?"

"They will, at least they should."

They got interrupted by a lady walking towards them. "You must be Rachel. I'm officer Howl."

"Yes, that's me."

"If you would just come along with me."

"Can my boyfriend come?"

Hesitating, but noticing she was holding on to him for dear life, she nodded. They went back into her office and she began asking questions. "When did this happen?"

"Two nights ago."

"And do you have any suspicion to who it was?"

"Yes, we do. Jacob Israel and Jessie - , sorry." Finn wanting to say something raised his hand like he was in school. Officer Howl nodded towards him.

"I have another suspicion. I don't know his first name," he had never taken the time to learn his first name," karofsky, he is about the same age as us, is pretty buff and has light brown hair."

Officer Howl began again, "Why do you suspect these people? Rachel why you?"

"Well, Jacob Israel has always been obsessed with me and has always been a creeper and Jessie is my ex and has previously become my stalker."

"Now you." Signaling to Finn

"Well, this guy had never liked Rachel, but had one time told me he thought she was hot and said he would one day get her. And she wouldn't be mine anymore."

"I see. Now Rachel, when did you call…"

"Finn. Right when I woke up, after it had happened."

"Well we will get those people in here as soon as possible to talk to them."

Finn and Rachel left to head home. When they got there Rachel got a yogurt out of the fridge and went to sit on the couch where her boyfriend was already sitting.

"Wanna' watch a movie?"

"Sure, you can pick baby." After about 5 minutes, Rachel had found a movie. "Again? We've watched that like a hundred times."

"I know. I think we are most like Gigi and Alex." She popped _He's Just Not That Into You _in the DVD player and went to sit in Finn's awaiting arms. She ate her yogurt and watched until she heard thunder and she quickly put her head into Finn's chest. He cradled her.

"Shhh… you'll be fine, I promise." She peeked her head out and then she saw lighting and put her head back in his chest. He had to admit, he loved when there were storms because she did this. Finally she took her head up and acted like Finn was a big teddy bear. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He smiled to himself when he looked down and saw her sleeping.

…

"Rachel, can you please wake up, I'm hungry."

Her eyes fluttered open and he was right in her face. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmmm… how about chicken alfredo, I would've chosen something with hamburger, but I know you are an ovoe-vegetarian, you only eat chicken."

"You know me so well. Okay I'll go start making it right now." She headed to the chicken and got a pot out to start boiling the water. Then she got out the cutting board and the chicken and started to cut it. She put the chicken in a pan. When the water was boiled she put the noodles in the pot. It took about an hour and a half to finish. She brought Finn's and her plate out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Finn, why do you have to go back to Arizona?"

"Because, I didn't get into NYU. Besides, I have something planned out for us after we find out who did it."

"What?" The phone rang before he could answer. "Yes, you put them on house arrest? Thank you so much! I will, thank you, bye. THEY GOT THEM!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank goodness, now we can go to what I have planned, we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine. You wanna' go into my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She grabbed his hand and headed to her room. She went and got into sweat pants and a tank top. She brushed her teeth and then went out to lye in bed where her man already was. He put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest. She changed the channel to ABC Family, which was playing _Another Cinderella Story_. She fell asleep about half way through and Finn smiled down at her holding a ring in his hand.

* * *

**3-5+ REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! **

**SORRY ABOUT BEING ON YOU ABOUT READING THE TOP, BUT I JUST REALLY NEED HELP ON FINDING A TITLE, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN...PROMISE!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THEY GO TO THAT PLACE FINN WAS TALKING ABOUT AND FINN HEADS BACK TO ARIZONA! AT THE VERY END:( DRAMA, YOU PROBABLY AREN'T EXPECTING! MOSTLY FINCHEL FLUFF!  
**


	7. Promise!

**So this one is sad at the end! and the next two or three chapters are probably gonna' be! Sorry! Remember the contest! The deadline is June 30th at 8:OO PM.**

**To clear things up Jacob, Jessie, and Karofsky did do it!  
**

**DISLAIMER:REMEMBER... WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER!

* * *

**

Rachel was awake at eight packing, not even knowing where they were going, but Finn told her to pack for warm weather and to pack her swimsuit. He wasn't awake yet. To get him awake she went into her room and jumped on the bed yelling… "FINN HUDSON LOVES RACHEL BERRY AKA ME!" over and over again until he woke up.

"Yes, he does and she loves me." He pulled her down beside him.

"Yup, I sure do." She gave him a peck on the lips. She got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. About 15 minutes later she came out and there were now two bags in her room. Finn had already packed and was ready to go. They ate breakfast and then headed to the airport. They got all their bags on the plane and then waited for their flight to be called. When it did get called they headed to the plane hand and hand. It only took about an hour (not even) to get to where they were going.

When they got off the plane Rachel went crazy! They were in Wildwood, New Jersey, a place she had always wanted to go. She looked at Finn with big doe eyes and gave him a huge hug. After they picked up there luggage they headed to there condo. It was so nice. It was the perfect size for them. When they finally got settled in they headed to the boardwalk. They walked, fingers intertwined, down the boardwalk. They just talked and had fun. Finn won her a big pink teddy bear. They headed back to there condo after about 2 or 3 hours of walking.

They stayed in for the rest of the day just being with each other. Rachel just couldn't help but think if Finn would remember their anniversary tomorrow. Little did she know, he had something very important to give her. When they went to bed Rachel was asleep in 15 minutes until she heard thunder. She popped her head up and screamed.

"Shhh, Rachel, it's fine." He held her in his arms.

"Finn, I just can't sleep when there are storms."

"Shhh… do you want to put in a movie?" Rachel just looked at Finn and nodded. "What do you want to put in?"

"Did you bring _17 Again_?"

"Yup." He went to get the movie and was back in less than 2 minutes. He put in the movie and just held Rachel. Every time there was a flash of lightning or thunder she would jump. She stayed awake for one more movie and finally fell asleep. When she woke up Finn was knocked out. She didn't try to wake him up; instead she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was their 3 year anniversary and she wanted to do something special for him today. She was setting the table up when she felt an arm encircle her and a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning babe, how are you?"

"I am good." After they were done eating they got into their swimsuits and headed to the beach. They brought clothes to put over their swimsuits after they were done at the beach. When they got to the beach they set out there stuff and then ran into the water. They went under water and when Finn went to pick Rachel up her chest was right in his face. He held her like that until he hear, "Uhh, babe, could you put me down?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Sure you are." She dunked his head under water.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." He now picked her up and threw her underwater. She came up and splashed him. It was a big water fight but it was so much fun. Finally they got out and dried off.

After they were done drying off they put on their clothes they had brought and then headed up to the boardwalk. It was about five when they got up to the boardwalk, so they decided to head to dinner at a place called Snow White's. It took them about a half hour to eat. Rachel was still worrying about Finn forgetting about her anniversary, but that question would be answered soon enough.

After they were done they headed to the piers, with all the rides on it and they got things so they could have unlimited rides. The first ride they went on was this huge rollercoaster. Rachel hates roller coasters, so she held onto Finn the whole ride and he just held her. They continued to go on rides and Rachel still held onto Finn. When they got on the Ferris Wheel Rachel was freaking out. So was Finn, but for different reasons. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top and that gave Finn time to do this.

"Rachel, I am in love with you and can't stop thinking about you. I know we are going to be apart for four more years, but I want to end up marrying you some day, but I don't want my fiancé to be on the other side of the country. So instead of asking you to marry me at this moment in time, I want you to accept this promise ring. If you do, it means you will love me forever and a day and you will not love anyone but me. Do you accept it?"

Rachel just stared at Finn with big doe eyes and nodded. Then they kissed and just forgot about the rest of the world. Finally the Ferris Wheel ride was over and they headed back to there condo. They were exhausted and got to sleep so fast.

The next day they cleaned up the condo and headed for the airport. When they arrived home, it was time for Finn to leave. It was just as hard as the first time. They both cried and didn't want to leave each other. But they managed to do it, when Rachel got back to her apartment she was fiddling with her keys when she heard footsteps of more than one person coming up behind her. She turned around and a fist flung at her and she was on the ground.

"Now, you listen to me, you are going to go out to Arizona and tell Finn you don't love him anymore and you could never see yourself with him. You can add stuff to that. Do it in any way you want, but just tell him. If you don't, it is going to get a lot worse. That little boyfriend of yours will be…let's just say in bad condition" And the three boys walked away.

Now she had a choice to make, let herself and her boyfriend get hurt, or betray the only man she ever loved and _would _ever love. She went into her apartment and called Finn. "I'm coming out to Arizona."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see when I get out there." and she hung up the phone. Heartbroken, she knew what she had to do, not liking the choice she made. She got out a pen and started writing furiously. _Dear Finn…_her tears stained the paper as she wrote it,(maybe he would notice she was crying when she wrote it) why did loving someone have to be so hard?

* * *

**REVIEW! CONTEST!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:**

**_RACHEL BERRY HAS CHANGED HER RELATIONSHIP STATUS TO 'IT'S COMPLICATED'... _  
**


	8. Status's

**Okay, so this one is kind of short (not really) and i wanted to cry when i was writing it, i don't really know where this is going, wait yes i do! mmwahhh! lol The contest is still going on! really need ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER:AGAIN...I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER!

* * *

**

Rachel left the next morning at six. She knew this was going to be hard, she was just going to go, let him see her, and then lay the note on his bed while he was at school and leave.

When she got there he was waiting for her and when he saw her, his eyes got really big and he fast walked all the way over to her.

"What happened to you?" He said grabbing her bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

"Them, again. They sucker punched me this time and I was on the floor."

"Come on, baby, let's get you to my place." Why did he have to call her that, it was only going to make it harder to do this.

They drove 15 minutes to his place. She went to lie on the couch and he lay behind her. She wanted to cry then and there telling him Jessie was making her say goodbye to him, but she held it together.

"Finn, will you always love me?"

He looked at her really weird but answered, "Of course I will always love you, if you left me, which I doubt you will," she wanted then to say _"I am leaving you, but Jessie is forcing me to do this."_," I would still love you with all my heart." He wasn't helping with this whole leaving thing.

"That's nice to hear." She pecked him on the lips and then got up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about…spaghetti?"

"Sure." She went in the kitchen and began to make it. She wanted to bend over to tease him, but decided that wouldn't be the best thing to do. She started cooking, but he still stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just looking at my gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful girlfriend." Why did he have to do this? It wasn't making it any easier on her. She continued cooking, ignoring the gaze that was upon her. After about 30 minutes, the spaghetti was done and ready. She made the plates and went to sit on the couch beside her boyfriend. The rest of the night went by in a jiffy. They watched movies, played games, and finally went to bed. Rachel didn't sleep at all, she was too busy thinking.

Rachel (thinking)

_I don't know if I can do this, look at him, he loves me and I love him, why can't we just get married, right now. We can't, I wish we could though. I love this boy; maybe I can just forget Jessie. NO! I can't he will beat the hell out of me! Love, it's the best word you tell that special someone. 'Don't' in front of it, a whole different matter completely, especially when you still love the guy with ALL YOU HEART!_

She finally ended up getting 3 hours of sleep. When she woke up Finn was awake and ready to head to school. Very rarely was he up first, but he was. Finally he left after giving her a peck on the lips and a hug. Right as soon as he left, she pulled out a piece of paper and pulled her promise ring off and set in down on the unfolded piece of paper.

Finn got back from school at around three and when he got back, Rachel's bags were gone, she was gone. When he went into his room he saw a piece of paper on his bed he knew it was from Rachel because of the handwriting and the gold star at the end…

_Dear Finn,_

_This is the longest note I have ever written to anyone, so be prepared. I think it is time we go out separate ways. I don't want to find another guy and think he is the best (when only he is second best). Four years apart is too much, I can't keep having you come out and then leave again, so I think one final goodbye is the best. I am sorry I can't see how far you are going to get in your football career, I am sorry I can't help you get that far but whatever team you are on, I will cheer for your team and your team only. I'm sorry I can't be there to grow old with you and have babies with you. I'm sorry it will have to be someone else, please don't come out for me, there is a reason I am doing this which I wish to remain anonymous. I will miss your kisses and feeling your hand in mine. I hope you understand that I will always love you and you will always hold my heart. Believe when I say that._

_**STILL YOUR,**_

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_P.S. I hope you look for me in the movies_

_P.S.S. Remember you said you would always love me, even if I left you_

_PS.S.S I am already on a plane right now, but if I could, I would take_

_everything I just did and said back._

_P.S.S.S.S From now on I'll have no one to stand in my way :'( From now on a view won't be a view without you in my way :'( x2 From now on I'll only know second best :'( x3_

_P.S.S.S.S.S. I mean it when I say you will always hold my heart _

_**I am still your and will always be your Rachel Barbra Berry **_

Finn then saw the ring at the bottom and an arrow pointing with a caption that said _Someone else deserves this, but I will still be open for it if you ever see me again._ He was crying right now. He was crying like a baby when they lose there pacifier. Finn went to get on the Facebook and when he got on he saw her profile picture was the same, but instead it said, _He STILL is my everything._ And he saw on her page _'Rachel Berry has changed her relationship status to It's complicated._ Maybe he still had a chance with her. Then he changed his actual status to

_Can we go back to the way we used to be  
Back to the butterflies  
Staring deep in your eyes  
Can we go back to how we used to be  
Because living__** WITH YOU**_

_and loving__** YOU**__ was easy  
We gotta find a way to fool reality  
And go back to the way we used to be_

He then changed his relationship status to _'It's Complicated'  
_

_

* * *

_

Rachel was back home and on the computer when she saw

_**Finn Hudson **_

_Can we go back to the way we used to be  
Back to the butterflies  
Staring deep in your eyes  
Can we go back to how we used to be  
Because living__** WITH YOU**_

_and loving__** YOU**__ was easy  
We gotta find a way to fool reality  
And go back to the way we used to be_

_** I still**__ love my Rachel Barbra Berry and she will be only one to ever hold my heart  
_

It was then when she knew she had made the wrong choice at leaving Finn. Screw Jessie, if she got the chance to ever get Finn back, she was going to take it, even if it meant getting them both hurt. She then changed her status to

_Has just made the worst mistake of her life! Has realized you can't just let someone go after loving them for so long!_

_He is STILL my everything!  
_

They both cried themselves to sleep every night after that. Both thinking _I still love you with all my heart!

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:"RACHEL BERRY, YOU'RE FIRST UP!" SHE STOOD UP, NERVOUS, SHE WAS SINGING THIS FOR HIM AND ONLY HIM.  
**


	9. Getting Better

**So here is where things are gonna' start getting better! Remember the contest please! **

**DISCLAIMER:I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT!

* * *

**

It had been three weeks since Finn and Rachel had last talked to each other. But everyday they woke up and took it one day at a time. On this specific day, Rachel had something special going on in school today, her audition for 'Wicked', usually she would be really excited and not nervous about something like this, but she just couldn't be knowing Finn wasn't their to support her. He had always been supportive of her auditions, except the one that happened during sophomore year, when she left the glee club. Now he wasn't there to tell her she was gonna' do her best, to tell her he loved her no matter what, and to tell you her he was routing for her, like he did when she was going up against Kurt for "Defying Gravity". Which is what she was going to sing today at her audition. They had to sing a song from 'Wicked'.

She woke up and just did her routine she did in the morning. Exercised, with her goals set. She hadn't had goals since she wanted to win regionals at least one time. Now her pink paper read "Elphaba" and "Finn Hudson". Well after she was done exercising, she went to take a shower and then to go eat breakfast. She ate some cheerios and then headed off to school. When she got there everyone was waiting for her, she didn't realize she was late. Jessie was smiling at her when she went to sit by Alyssa. She gave Rachel a 'Are you okay' look. Rachel shrugged, the Sandy walked in and he explained how you have to give your audition all you have and just to do your best.

"Rachel Berry, you're up first." She stood up and walked to the front of the room, she was doing this for him and only him. The music began to play and she started to sing

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits  
"cause someone says they're so_

She really thought about the next line she was going to sing, when she was in high school, this was when she caught Finn actually staring at her for the first time.

_Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And never bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

When she was done she ran out of the room. Finn wasn't there to congratulate her on winning the solo like in high school, he wasn't there to hug and tell her she was amazing. She ran outside and sat down on a bench when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see a face she really didn't like.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know, you were amazing in there and deserve Elphaba all the way."

"Jessie, if you're trying to comfort me, it's not working."

"Can we at least be friends?"

"As of this point, no. You made me walk out of Finn's life. I don't know if I'm ever gonna' see him again, for all I know he could be back in Quinn's arm right now as we speak. So I'm sorry." She got up headed to the room and asked if she could take the rest of the day off. Sandy allowed. When she caught her cab she didn't realize who it was until she asked "Rough day?"

"Mariah?"

"Yeah, I kept looking for you and I finally found you. So what happened?" Rachel explained how Jessie made her leave Finn and how he asked to be friends and she said no. "What a jerk."

"Enough about me, you still have to explain why you always wanted to me a cab driver."

"When I was 8, my brother got injured in a cab accident, they said he would be fine, but he is paralyzed from the waist down. I feel like I am doing him good driving a cab around."

"That's reasonable."

"So, do you think you will ever see Finn again."

"I'm not sure, I want to more than anything, but, Mariah, I broke his heart so much. I don't if he will come back to me."

"All you can do is hope."

"Thanks." They were at Rachel's apartment now and when she got out to give Mariah the money she gave her a hug. Then she headed inside. The rest of the day she just hung around. She tried to call Finn and tell him she was sorry and wanted him back, but he never picked up the phone. Finally she just decided to go to bed; she was tired and needed the rest.

When she woke up in the morning she did her routine and headed off to school. When she got there, all of her class was hanging around Sandy's room. She pushed through the crowd to see what it was about. The 'Wicked' cast list was up already and she looked at the top to see who got Elphaba.

_Elphaba... Rachel Berry_

"Oh my gosh, I did not get it!" She looked at it to make sure she had correctly. "Oh my gosh, I did get it!" She went to give Alyssa a hug, who had gotten Galinda. She was so excited. The rest of school went by in a breeze. When she got home she changed her Facebook status to _'Got Elphaba in "Wicked" YAY!'_. About 10 miuntes later, there were twelve comments, one from each of her glee club members.

_**Mercedes Jones **__Congratulations girlie! XOXO_

_**Kurt Hummel **__Good Job, I knew you could do it! Love ya'_

_**Quinn Fabray **__Awesome! Me and Puck got engaged!_

Rachel had to reply to that

_**Rachel Berry **__My congratulations!_

_**Santana Lopez **__You go girl!_

_**Britney Morris **__Congrats!_

_**Mike Chang **__Amazing!_

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **__Congratulations, I guess all the annoying singing and constant hearing you sing paid off!_

_**Matt Rutherford **__You go Rachel!_

The final one she was bittersweet

_**Finn Hudson**__ Bab- Rachel__, knew you could make it! And I am sorry I couldn't be there to support you when you got it! I miss you a lot and want to see you! Hope to talk to you soon XOXOXO Finn Hudson! _

She smiled, she finally had heard from him. She replied…

_**Rachel Berry **__Thanks you guys! Finn I want to see you too! It's okay you couldn't be _

_there!_

She went to the home Facebook page and read…

_**Finn Hudson **__I finally heard from her, one step closer to getting her back!_

_I still love you! (hope you know who you are *cough*Rachel*cough*)_

She smiled. Maybe fairytales did exist after all.

* * *

**REVIEW! 3+ REVIEWS TO PUT THE NEXT ONE UP!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK:**

**"YOU HAVE TO!"  
**

**"PUCK, I CAN'T, WHAT IF SHE HAS MOVED ON, SHE TOLD ME SHE MIGHT, JUST BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO SEE ME DOESN'T ME SHE WANTS ME BACK!"

* * *

_RACHEL BERRY _**_COME SEE ME IN WICKED EVEN IF I BROKE YOUR HEART ONCE  
_


	10. Will You?

**This one is short and to me seems kind of rushed! Sorry! That is because i am working on a new story! that should be posted up soon! The contest is extended to until i want it to end! There will be one or two more chapters after this! Check out my story "Will you be there for me this time?" please! It is a future fic!**

**DISCLAIMER:WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT!

* * *

**

It was now 3 weeks before the show and Rachel was getting really nervous. Usually she wouldn't be nervous, but she didn't have Finn here to tell her she was going to great.

She woke up everyday following her routine and now the pink paper said _'Wicked' and 'Finn Hudson'._ She knew he still had feelings for her because he admitted it on Facebook. But that was about 2 or 3 weeks ago, he could have feelings for someone else now, she couldn't get her hopes up.

"Finn Hudson, I am very sorry, but you need to go out to New York to do some studies for class."

Knowing that was where Rachel was, "Why can't I like go to another big city?"

"Because, we have a feeling you could be good as the quarterback for the New York Giants. Eli Manning is going to retire soon."

Finn fake smiled, oh gosh, this meant he was going to have to live close to Rachel for the rest of his life. Or maybe it meant he was going to get to live _with _her for the rest of his life and he _could_ deal with that.

At home with Finn

"YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" Puck and Finn had been arguing about him going to New York for the last 15 minutes, over the phone.

"PUCK, I CAN'T, WHAT IF SHE HAS MOVED ON, SHE TOLD ME SHE MIGHT, JUST BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO SEE ME DOESN'T ME SHE WANTS ME BACK!"

Calming down now, "Dude, you have to be willing to take that chance, Berry has been the only girl to like you for you. You didn't have to be popular, you didn't have to be smart, when she went out with me, she was trying _you _jealous, she told me. She likes you for you. Nothing is going to change that." Finn had never seen this side of Puck before, it was like he wanted Rachel and Finn to be together, "Finn, I got my happy ending, now it's time for you to get yours, you're going to New York, you'll be fine."

"You're right, I'm going to New York and I am going to get my girl back." Then they hung their phones up.

The rest of the night he packed and then the next morning he headed off. When he arrived he got his bags and then headed to his hotel. He was staying there for about three weeks, as long as it was 'til _'Wicked' _.

The next two weeks went by in a breeze and now it was one week 'til Rachel's performance. Finn got on Facebook and the first thing he saw

_**Rachel Berry **__Come see me in 'Wicked', even if I broke your heart, I'm sorry, please come and see me on Friday.* Cough*Finn*Cough*_

Finn noticed the little '*Cough_*Finn*Cough*_' thing and couldn't help but smile, and that is when he got an idea, but would he be able to pull through with it?

It was now opening night and Finn was freaking out, he was already in the audience and he was sitting in the front row. The lights started to dim, which meant it was starting. Finn smiled when he saw Rachel come out; even when she was green she looked beautiful. It was now to point where she had to sing _'Defying Gravity'_, that was when she saw him in the front row, he was there happy as ever. She belted out the notes and he smiled the whole time. The rest of the show went by really fast for him. When it was curtain call and she came out he stood up and blew her a kiss, which she saw and gladly accepted it.

After they were done with all the bows they went back to change and Finn waited for Rachel to come out of the building. When she did he grabbed her by the arm.

"Finn?"

"Rachel all I have to say is you were amazing, and I want to see that for the rest of my life. Rachel, I love you more than anything in the world. I would rather be with you, than play a friggin' football game and not have you in the stands. I can't be away be away from you for four years," he got down on his knee, "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He pulled a red box out of his pocket.

She took in a breath"…

* * *

**3+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE TO BE UP!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THIS TIME!  
**


	11. I'm not giving up!

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in a while, my computer wasn't working! Contest still going on!**

**DISCLAIMER:WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER

* * *

**

"Finn, we just broke up and I don't know if I can be away from you for four years either."

"Exactly, don't you see I would give up college to be with you?"

"What?" She choked out.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry Finn, I can't." She turned to try and walk away, and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Why?"

"Because, like I said, we just broke up and-"

"Rachel, when I saw that letter and you left the ring, I couldn't give it to anyone else."

"Why?" He pulled another ring out of his pocket and handed to her.

"Look on the inside."

_Hudson_

She looked on the inside of the band and saw that it read _Rachel Berry + Finn Hudson= Love forever, _"I'm sorry Finn, I have to go." She turned and walked away keeping the ring with her.

"Dude, she just left me standing here." Finn was on the phone with Puck explaining what had happened.

"What am I supposed to do, it's not like I'm best friends with her, that is Quinn's job."

"Can you get Quinn to talk to her, please?"

"I'll try, but no guarantee."

"Thanks." They both hung up.

Rachel was in her bedroom when she got a call she looked at the caller ID and it said _Quinn Fabray _and the ring was "True Friend".

"Hey girl, how are you?"

"We need to talk. I just heard from Puck that you turned down Finn." Rachel tried to say something but Quinn just continued, "ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY? Anyone can see that boy is in love with you."

"Quinn, you need to calm down it was too soon. I love him I really do but-"

"Rachel, listen to me, you just let a whole lot of good leave you."

"I-I, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She was crying.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I understand where you are coming from, but you gotta' get that boy back before he's gone for good."

"Thank you Quinn." They hung up. Rachel got out her phone and texted Finn

**Meet me at the theatre in 5 minutes.**

**He is my everything**

_I'm already here._

_I love my Rachel Barbra Berry_

**Good, stay there.**

**He is my everything**

She rushed down and out of the building. She finally reached the theatre and there he was sitting on a bench. She went to sit by him.

"Finn, I love you with all my heart, and I don't want you to have to be out of my life."

"So, you'll marry me?"

"Slow down, baby steps. I'll let you slip this ring on my finger and this time I won't give it back." She handed him the ring and he slid it on to her ring finger.

"Promise ring will do for now, but don't think I give up." He stood up and reached his hand out, she grabbed it and they walked away hands intertwined. They reached Rachel's apartment and walked inside.

"Finn, babe, have I ever told you I love you?"

"I think you have, baby." She leaned in and kissed her.

Baby steps were good for now.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER YET!  
**


	12. UPDATE!

Just one thing, this is posted on ALL of my stories, that are incomplete. If you want to know about just one, read the first paragraph and then look at the paragraphs below and find which one you partain to. You can, though, look at all of them if you would like.

I would like to say, I am terribly sorry for not posting in so long! My internet is down and this includes all my stories! I can continue with 'Will you be there this time?' because I possibly can type at my mom's school. I can't go with the other ones because I have already started to type more chapters. I am so sorry for not posting about this sooner! Here are some ideas or updates about each story!

**Not What you would call a cliché**: So this one is going to start moving kind of slowly because I really want this one to have a story and not just…'Hey! It's done.' I want there to be progression and growth, but I don't want it to be too fast. It is STILL Finchel, however I am thinking about other people for temporary times. Mainly for Rachel, but a little for Finn.

**Will You Be there This time: **This one I MIGHT be able to update soon. If I check with my mother and that is going to go in a very… sad direction and that is all I can say without giving anything away. We are going to meet Finn and Emma (Rachel's kids) more and they are going to meet Finn more. Hannah is going to become even more Bitchier and so is Jessie.

**Across the country: Can We keep it? : **_THIS ONE IS __**NOT**_ _DONE!_ Promise, it still has a way to go! I am going to continue and you know they keep it so… there will be the same title, but moving on. This story is PROBABLY going to continue for quite some time. You all are going to be excited to hear Rachel does get her dream and… so does Finn. If you think deeply about what their dreams are.

Once again, sorry for not updating for so long, but my internet is down! Hope to have it up my next month! On the upside…

glee is on in two, dos, 2 weeks and that means that Finchel is as well!

Hope to update soon! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
